Pup Pup Split Up
Present Day PAW Patrol Summary Tundra and Rocky hit a rough patch in their relationship. After some arguments and some regretful words, Rocky finds himself alone as the two "take a break." The break makes it hard for the two to work alongside each other, especially when Rocky hears that Tundra might go on a date with another pup. Will the two get back together? Or will the Rocky end up losing the love of the cocoa husky? Morgan's Note no bad comments or ranting comments on this. they will be deleted. I'm just playing around with topics and experimenting with a few things. No "this is cliche!" or anything like that. This actually happened a few times with one of my best friends who i shall not name to avoid embarrassment to her. So please. None of that. This is just to play around with some writing material. Not every relationship is perfect and fights do happen. This story takes place when the pups are in their early teens at this point Characters Main: *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Zuma *Tundra *Mindy *Princess Minor: *Marshall *Rubble *Ryder *Jake *Icee *Rosie *Cooper *Chandler *Viktor *Smoky *Kailey *Med Story "What do you mean you can't go snowboarding with me...?" Tundra whimpered, eyes glistening with sadness as Rocky rubbed the back of his head. "Something came up- I....uh...Need to take care of Smoky...." He murmured, watching as her eyes narrowed. "Smoky is with Kailey at the water park." She spoke in a lower tone. "Why did you just feel the need to lie to me....?" Rocky gulped, forgetting about his brother having a date today. His heart froze in his chest as he watched the cocoa husky scanning him up and down. "U-Uh....I uhm...." "Rocky." He sighed, then sat down. "Because I kinda promised E-Everest that I would show her my catapult and how to use it for snowballs...." Tundra looked a tad bit hurt, her ears flattening back. "W...What? ....But you promised me on Monday...." "H..Heh....She was just so pleading and...I'm sorry Tundra, maybe next time..?" "You blew me off four times this week, Rocky!" Tundra responded, sitting down in the snow with a cross look glazing her eyes. "Were you with Everest then too?!" Rocky avoided her gaze, and Tundra's jaw dropped. "Rocky, No." "...W..Well one of the days I was with Zuma! ...If that makes it any better..?" Rocky shrunk, the glare coming from the icy blue eyes of the husky gave him the answer. She held that gaze for a long time before Rocky let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, okay! You've just been a bit anxious and moody lately....She was always so energetic and happy- i just wanted to hang out with her." Tundra kept her mouth in a tight line, staring hard at him. Ditching her for her cousin? Was he serious? What was she doing wrong? "You could have told me instead of running off behind my back." "You just...You get jealous. I know you do...." Rocky answered, "I just...I'm sorry okay? Maybe if you didn't smother me all the time-" "Smother you?" Tundra's voice raised, "You're the one who always wants to hang out! This is the first week where i've been asking you to do something with me, and it's because you've been ditching me!!" Her eyes pooled with tears. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?" "It's not that! It's- It's..... I don't know! I just feel like we hang out too much!" "Is it because she's prettier than me?!" "No! That's not it at all! Maybe if you weren't so moody and anxious all the time i'd want to hang out with you more!" "W..What?" Tundra frowned, stepping back. "Yeah you've been really up and down with your mood lately, it's bugging me! I want the happy tundra, not the "I'm gonna be replaced!" "I'm not good enough anymore" Tundra! This Tundra is not the one i fell in love with! Everest doesn't complain- she doesn't freak out all the time! Why can't you do that?!" Tundra felt her heart fall in her chest. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore? Is that it?" Tundra's eyebrows furrowed, her tail puffing up in anger and sorrow. "I'm sorry that I have anxieties- not like i wasn't abandoned as a pup or anything and left on the corner of a street.... It's not my fault that my fears cause me to have nightmares at night of people I love leaving me! I'm sorry that my fears and "complaining" bugs you, Rocky. I honestly thought you cared enough to listen. Cause it made me feel better." She howled, watching as Rocky's annoyed expression faded into one of guilt. "But if that's how you feel- fine. Maybe we should just go on a break....That way you can stay with happy-go-lucky Everest." Tundra turned raced off towards Cooper and Jake, who were gearing up for a slope run as Rocky fought for the right words. "T-Tundra I....! ...That's not what I-!" But it was too late, she was already speeding down the hill. He could see tiny glistens flying through the air, assuming they were her tears. Her tail was bristling and he could see her teeth in a tight snarl of pain as she fled down the mountain. "...W....What have I done?" (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) "Wocky...? What's wrong?" Zuma looked up from grooming Princess' back as he noticed the gray mixed-breed trudging over with his eyes glazed and spaced out as he kept them focused a few steps in front of him. He couldn't feel any ability to speak as he sat down with a thump, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Wocky dude...?" Zuma walked over in concern, waving his paw in front of Rocky's face. Rocky sat there like a statue, unmoving except for the tears that started to drip off the end of his nose. "Mawshall! Wosie!! Something's wrong with Wocky!!" Rosie and Marshall looked over at Zuma from where they were playing tug-o-war and sprinted over. "What's the matter?" Rosie inquired, looking at Rocky as his he grit his teeth in a grimmace of sorrow, hanging his head lower. "....I....I think..." He started, trying to fight back the sobs, swallowing back the tears and the pain that he was starting to feel in his chest. The others stared at him worriedly, trying to get him to continue. "Yes? What is it Mon Amie?" Princess murmured softly, tilting her head. Marshall nudged Rocky's shoulder, frowning as he kept his head hung low. "....I think Tundra broke up with me...." "WHAT?!" ''The pups all gasped in horror and sadness. How could this be?? They were fine the other night, what happened?! "B...But why?" Marshall whimpered, his tail drooping as he watched Rocky shake his head again, letting loose a sharp sob. "I..It's my fault....I said some things....I told her that she complained too much and I guess I made her feel like her fears were a burden...... I kept hanging out with Everest.....A-And...She said we should take a break......" Princess closed her eyes tight, taking a breath to try to avoid smacking the living daylights out of him for saying something so insensitive. "........W..Well....A break isn't the same as a breakup......" She opened her eyes again, looking at Rocky as he looked up with his watery brown eyes. "A break is just distancing yourself from each other...You're not broken up just yet, but if she doesn't feel the same for you after the break, then......" Rocky stared at Princess for a moment, then his gazed drifted downwards, more tears splashing onto the grass. "I'm an idiot..." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly. ".....I'm lucky if she gives me another chance....But...." Rocky flopped onto his stomach, covering his eyes with his paws as he started to cry. "I don't wanna lose her..." The boys comforted Rocky as Rosie and Princess shared a sad look. They sighed and whispered to each other. "I think he already did........" ''(Scene Change: Tundra's badge) Tundra spent a few days away from the Lookout at Noelle's place, causing Rocky to become very anxious and panicky. He'd been a nervous wreck thinking of the possibility of losing Tundra, and the other pups had been trying their best to keep the mixed breed under control. On the fourth day, Ryder called the pups in for a mission, Tundra arriving a bit later than the others as she made her way out from her vehicle and into the elevator. Rocky gave her a hopeful glance, but she just kept her eyes to the other side of the elevator and sat down next to Marshall. "Hi Tundra..." Rocky smiled nervously, noticing the tear stains faded softly in her cheek-fur. His heart clenched, knowing he was the cause of those trails. She gave him a very small smile back as the elevator shifted upwards and the pups shuffled in unease, feeling the tension rising. "Hello Rocky..." She answered back, then turned to talk to Skye, who had been going back and forth between the Lookout and Noelle's to comfort Tundra. Rocky sighed and looked at his paws, knowing the break was far from over. He watched as she leapt out as soon as those clear doors opened, then leapt out to his place in the line, listening to Ryder with somber eyes. "A few of Jake's snowboards have broken and he has a lesson starting up in a little while- Rocky, I want you to bring your truck and help him make some makeshift boards. He also said the ski-lift has been super slow and keeps stalling, so I want you to take a look as that as well!" "Green.." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he got slowly to his paws. "Means go..!" "And Tundra-" Rocky's heart jumped a little bit at the sound of her name, he tried to keep his focus on Ryder, but his mind started to drift once more. "There was a small tremor that knocked some snowboulders down off the side of the mountain and they're blocking some of the pathways and ski routes, I want you to use your snowplow to fix it." Tundra stood up, keeping her voice low and calm. "I'll help the worries melt away!" She seemed a bit more serious than she usually was, there was a neutral expression on her face. Her eyebrows rested in a calm fashion, her usually bright smile replaced with a thin line, not a frown, but not a smile. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called out, watching as Tundra raced towards the slide, taking off on her stomach. Rocky watched her for a moment, making sure she was completely in her vehicle before going down the slide on his own. The rest of the pups shared nervous looks as they looked up at Ryder. ".....Y...You sure this was a good idea...?" Mindy gulped, rubbing the back of her head. "Icee or I could have done that....." "I kinda wanted to help them a bit... " Ryder shrugged, scratching his head as he slid down onto the floor to sit with the pups. "I just want them to be happy again." "Us too Ryder..." Chase sighed, hating to see how miserable Rocky has been. Skye nodded as well, hurting from hearing Tundra's cries and her painfilled words. "Us too...." Back on the road, Rocky drove behind Tundra's snowmobile. He stared at the back of her head, wondering what she could possibly be thinking of. The wind whipped his fur as they drove quickly towards the mountain, hearing the sounds of birds chirping and people striking up conversation as they passed. He wondered if she missed him....If she could possibly forgive him.. He sighed and tipped the brim of his hat a little lower to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. Tundra adjusted her goggles as she sped forward, the gravel crackling under her tires as they left the town and started to hit the mountain path. As soon as they hit the snowy pathway, she hit the green button; her vehicle effortlessly sliding from asphalt-mode to snow-mode, landing back down in a matter of moments as she glided gracefully across the path. She tried her best not to look back over her shoulder at the recycling pup, her heart aching in her chest. She wanted to say something- but she still felt angry....Hurt. The person she thought she could trust the most told her that her fears were annoying to him and he didn't love that side of her....How could he do that? The two pups arrived to Jake's, splitting off to do their jobs. While Rocky dug around for something to replace the snowboards in his recycling truck, Tundra got to work heading towards the ski routes to clear away the obstructing snowboulders. It took her a while to get the boulders cleared away, but in no time the skiiers were able to zip down the path like cheetahs. She went back towards the lodge to talk to Mindy and Viktor, who were there for a sledding date. "Hey Tun...." Mindy smiled warmly as Tundra hopped from her vehicle, shifting her goggles to rest on the top of her head. "...How you doing...?" "Been....Better..." Tundra sighed, sitting down. She tried to avoid Rocky's gaze as he passed her to go work on the ski lift. "....It still hurts...." "I'm sorry to hear that..." Vik frowned, giving her a comforting nuzzle to her shoulder. "It might be rough for a while but don't worry....Things will look up for the better..." Tundra had a hard look glazed over her eyes, a frozen stare directed straight behind them. Mindy turned her shoulder and saw Everest racing down the mountain with Jake by her side. Tundra looked like she was going to be physically ill. Mindy paused a bit but then hugged Tundra as tight as she could. She felt the other husky starting to shudder and shiver, then heard a strained noise escaping from Tundra as she started to cry again. Mindy felt a lump in her throat as she held her friend tightly, giving a slight glare to Rocky as his back was turned, but then she shook her head, knowing he was in just as much pain as she was. "....It'll be okay..." She turned her head and looked at Viktor. "....Can you go talk to him?" She mouthed. Viktor looked at her for a moment then nodded, heading over to Rocky as Tundra sobbed into the St. Bernard's shoulder. It was a silent cry, but Mindy could still feel the pain coursing through the cocoa husky... And it was heartwrenching. She did her best to keep back her own tears before looking over at Viktor and Rocky. She closed her eyes and started swaying side to side, rocking Tundra gently as she tried her best to soothe her. "Hey..Uh... Rocky, right..?" Viktor murmured as he sat next to the gray pup. Rocky paused to look over his shoulder as he tightened a few bolts. "Yup that's me....You're Viktor, correct?" He nodded, "So uh.....You okay?" ".......More or less...." Rocky murmured, the air growing crisp with silence. Rocky flicked his ears as he heard the faint sound of Tundra's voice, hearing a sob. His ears folded tightly against his head as a knot grew in his stomach. ".......Less." "I see..." Viktor frowned, tilting his head. "She's really hurting you know....Forgive me, but that was a....That was a pretty dumb move." "I know but....I don't....." Rocky sighed, fighting to get a good sentence out. "I guess I was being a bit cranky myself the past few days....I was reluctant to listen and was just.....I made a huge mistake......" Rocky stopped tightening the bolts and slowly stepped down from his ladder. ".....I just want her back... But I don't want to disturb her....She's probably still mad at me.." "Well.....Until you find a way to tell her.....Then this is how it might be...." Viktor stood up, giving the pup a pat on the back. ".....Love isn't easy....But if you really want it, you need to make an effort to keep hold of it...." With that, he started walking back towards Mindy and Tundra, who had stopped crying and was trying her best to look stronger, despite the feeling of her body feeling drained. Rocky sighed, knowing he was right. He needed some way to show Tundra just how much she meant to him... And it needed to be good. (Scene Change: Med's badge) Another few days passed as Rocky thought of ways to show Tundra how sorry he was....Ryder sent them on a few more missions together, but only succeeded in having Tundra give him a few more words than before. She would communicate if she needed his help for the job, but anything off topic she would clamp her muzzle shut tight like a clam. "Hold still Smoky." Med urged as the small mixed-breed squirmed on the ground. "Does that hurt?" Med murmured as he put pressure on Smoky's paw. "Ow! Yeah dude!" Smoky snorted, looking at the other trainee. "Then yeah, it's sprained." Med responded, turning to get some medical wrap. "I told you that you shouldn't have done that trick." Kailey lifted an eyebrow, sitting down with a "matter-of-fact" look on her face. Smoky stuck his tongue out, but recoiled as Kailey shot him a glare. They noticed Rocky trudging up towards them from his puphouse and watched him peer into Tundra's puphouse and sigh when he noticed she was gone. The older pup walked slowly over to them, tilting his head as he sat down. "Hey um....Have you guys seen Tundra at all...?" The three exchanged a look. "Well.....She said she was going to Mr. Porter's...." Rocky noticed the trio's strange looks and he felt his heart start to pound faster. ".....I....Is she with someone...?" "....Mm....Maybe..?" Kailey smiled nervously, shrugging her shoulders. Rocky started to slowly panic, his fur starting to stand on end. "Maybe?" ".....She uh...." Smoky rubbed the back of his head. "....She said she was going to breakfast with....erm..." "Spit it out!" Rocky barked in distressed tone, a low whine sounding from the back of his throat as he shifted his paws uneasily. "Who is she with?" Med rubbed the back of his head, chuckling very nervously. "....Uhm.....Ch...Chandler? I think his name was?" Rocky's eyes dilated as he took a few steps back in bewilderment. This couldn't be! Breakfast with him?! Rocky felt his stomach turn to stone, feeling like he was going to be sick. "......I need to stop this." He howled, turning heel and jumping into this vehicle. "Tundra i'm coming!!" Smoky stood up to try to stop his brother, but fell down as he stepped on his sprained paw. "Owowow!" ".....Don't stand on your foot i'm not done wrapping it yet." Med rolled his eyes, going back to bandaging Smoky's foot as Rocky drove away in a hurry. "He'll be okay on his own.." (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) Rocky hurriedly drove towards Mr. Porter's, his mind buzzing with doubts and thoughts. He needed to show Tundra how much he loved her before he lost her to...to....HIM! ''He couldn't bear that thought...... thinking of Tundra with Chandler.....It made his heart clench with pain and fear- he couldn't possibly live with himself if she left him for Chandler! "''Arroooooo!! Tundra no!" He slipped out a cry of pain as the thought burned in his memory. Rocky screeched to a stop in front of the restaurant. He hopped out of his truck and raced inside, scanning the area. "Where where where....." He murmured to himself, eyes darting around in a panic as he searched for the cocoa husky. "Tundra!!" He called out, causing everyone to turn towards him. He spotted the husky in the far back corner, facing away from him- and from the looks of it, she looked like she was leaning close.... "TUNDRA NO!!" Rocky cried, launching himself towards the table. He landed near Tundra's chair and started to tear up, the words spurting out of his mouth like a broken faucet. "I was an idiot! I admit it! I'm so so so sorry that I was so insensitive! I'm supposed to listen and hear you out and make you feel better but I was an idiot and let my own crabbiness get in the way! I can't bear to lose you, Tundra, I can't! I....I don't know what I would do without you Tundra, P...Please! Please don't leave me for him, please I beg of you...!" Rocky looked up from his tirade to see Tundra had been leaning over to help fix Chandler's tie. Tundra stared at him for a little while, then started to smile, tears springing to her eyes. ".....Oh Rocky....." "I....I..." Rocky sniffed, then pulled her from her chair, hugging her tightly to him. "Tundra- I promise to treat you right.....That I will never purposely try to upset you and if I end up doing so it's completely on accident, I....I'm sorry, Tundra, please....Please, please, please..... Will you take me back...?" Tundra smiled softly and pulled Rocky's head close, giving him a warm kiss. Rocky felt his heart melt and flip in his chest with relief and joy, his body going a bit limp as he melted into her embrace. ".......I know you're not perfect, but neither am I... I do get overly jealous at times but I'm going to try my best to control it.....I missed you, Ro-Ro...." "I missed you Snow-pup...." Rocky smiled happily, hugging her tightly. "S...So... Is the break over...?" "Yes, Ro, the break is over..." Tundra smiled, nuzzling his nose. "Sorry to ruin the breakfast, Chandler..." Chandler chuckled, waving his paw. "No worries! " He smiled, wagging his tail. "You want to join us, Rocky? Sylvia should be here any minute, we could make it a double date." "D...Double date..? Sylvi-.......You're dating someone?" Rocky murmured in slight surprise, pulling up a chair to the table. "I....I didn't know that.." Chandler nodded his head, adjusting his bow-tie once again. "Yup! Sylvia and I met on a walk in the park a few weeks after Noelle adopted me in. We started talking and I would go to her shows and the next thing ya know i'm asking her out." He smiled again, eyes gleaming with pride. "She's a wonderful pup." "Chandler invited me to breakfast with them this morning since they knew I was feeling a bit down and he wanted to treat me to some food...." Tundra stepped in, smiling softly at Rocky. "I wanted to dress nice to make a good impression...." Rocky felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I assumed you were on a date.... The way Smoky, Med, and Kailey told me made it seem like you didn't want me to know....." "Well I know how jealous you can get...." Tundra gave him a playful nudge, to which he blushed an even darker crimson. "Heh.....G...Good point....." After breakfast, Tundra and Rocky went up to the mountain to fulfill the snowboarding day that Rocky had promised her a few weeks ago. They spent the rest of the afternoon with each other, happy to have the past behind them. If anything, they felt stronger from the experience....Knowing they need to have an understanding and communication to keep things clear and strong between them. The rest of the pups were glad to have their friends back as well- excitedly joining them up at the mountain to enjoy the joy that had returned into both of them. And they wouldn't have it any other way Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Love stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sad